Singing With Life
by sporaticspinner
Summary: A new character's experience at Hogwarts. Follows a young girl and her band Starlight and Cornfields through relationships, education, and carers. Not sure of the rating, might need to go up, please let me know what you think of the story and the rating
1. Coming Back

Singing With Life

J.K. Rowling owns all characters you are familiar with, the others are mine.

Ch.1

"Hannah, Get up! You're late!" Mom was yelling at me, like always. I hate mornings.  
"What? I'm up! I'm up!" Groggy and disoriented I sat up in bed and looked around. The sterile hotel room walls looked back at me as I tried to find my feet. Looking for a clean part of floor was like looking for a dry spot on the beach, my stuff was thrown everywhere. Sliding out of bed I turned to the clock radio, and immediately woke up. It was 8:15 in the morning! I had wanted to get up at 7:00! Rushing around I started to pack and get dressed at the same time. "Not the best idea you've ever had", I chastised myself. "But do what you got to do."  
As I was throwing things into my suitcase, my ID fell out of my pocket. Worst picture ever and the red lining around it with under 18 written on it was not helping. Sighing at my youth and wishing my 18 birthday would com sooner I continued to pack. Thinking about the next year I realized that I would only experience this morning of craziness one more time. It will be strange to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for good. To never spend the last two weeks of summer vacation in London as opposed to hanging out in North Carolina. 

I have lots of friends, but no real "clique" and this has gotten me into trouble before, but I won't go into that now. My best friends are Fred and George Weasly. They are completely hilarious! The other day they made me laugh so hard that I could not move for five minutes. It was great, even my brother was on the floor, and it takes a lot to make him laugh that hard.

Anyway, back to my hectic morning. As I stumbled into the bathroom looking for my toothbrush I looked in the mirror and cringed. My shoulder length dirty blonde hair was tussled and frizzy. My blue eyes were hazy with sleep, or maybe that was the mist on the mirror. When I came back out I tripped over a shoe in the floor and hit my brother in the shoulder. "Hey, watch it! And hurry up, we are going to be late!" He said rubbing where I had hit him.  
"Don't you think I know that? And besides it isn't like your going to miss anything you and your friends have been hanging out non stop since we came. See you at school. " I said brushing my teeth, skipping breakfast. While I was looking for a place to spit my mother saw me, "Hannah." She said in one of those tones that mothers are so good at. Instead of just a name she said, "Hannah, what do you think you are doing?"  
What?" I said defensive, "I can eat on the train!" She gave me a look of disdain, but let the subject drop. It took me 30 minutes to get ready, but then we rushed to the car and got to the station by 10:15. Dad dropped us off at the station, found a parking spot and we were all at the platform by 10:35, defiantly a family record.

The moment we get there, I look around for Fred and George, and I finally saw Mrs. Weasly. She saw me at the same time and she yelled across the platform, "Hannah!" She ran over to me with a huge smile on her face and gave me a big hug. "How have you been, Dear? Fred and George have not stopped talking about your escapades last year. You seem to have made quite the impression on them"

"A good one I hope." I say with a grin.

"Hannah has been the same way about your boys." Says, Mom. "She tells me they are quite the inventors."

"Oh, well, they do some work..." I didn't hear the rest of what Mrs. Weasly said because it was then that I saw the boys. "Fred, George!" I call, running towards them. "Hannah!" They cry in unison. I ran up and attacked George with a huge bear hug. He caught me in his arms and held me there for about two minutes. When he let me go I gave Fred a hug as well. "Hey, how's your summer been?" Fred said as he let me down.

"Great! I went home and saw all my friends, and hung out with my family. I worked a little with Starlight and Cornfields, but we were all pretty busy this summer. But it was all very relaxing." I said, glad to see the two of them again.

"Wow," said George, "sounds like fun. We just hung out at the Burrow working on the joke shop. Nothing like what you did."

"Well, someone has to be serious. And I hope that you two are successful in this endeavor, because I need someone to mooch off of when I graduate!" I said, punching George in the arm lightly. "Oww!" He joked, and with that me clamored on to the train and found seats.

As the train pulled out of the station a grin spread across George's face, when he did that I looked at him confused but all he said was, "I didn't say anything." A little while later Fred left saying that he was going to look for Angelina. As soon as Fred left George switched sides to by me. "Hey" He said.

"Hi" I replied playing along. "Sup?"

"Nothing really," As he said this he put his arms around me. "Yet..."He finished with an evil grin. I grinned back, "I was wondering what you were up to." I snuggled closer, and went to put my head on his shoulder, but his lips caught mine half way there. He slowly worked his tongue into my mouth and started to caress mine. His hand went to my waste and he pulled me closer. We made out for; I don't know how long, and then Fred knocked on the door interrupting us.

"Hey, best be getting dressed!" He said, all ready in his robes. I turned from George to send Fred a death glare, but soon we were all laughing. The moment of hate was broken by the arrival of Angelina. She was a sight; her long brown hair was tangled, frizzy and thrown in a messy bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of huge thick glasses and her robes were on backwards.

"Angelina!" I laughed, "What have you done to yourself?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said looking shocked, but her amusement was visible in her eyes and smile. She too finally broke into hysterics and said, "I'm sorry... I have been...stuck at home... all summer. I blame my actions... on Cabin Fever. So should you." We all laughed heartily as she a Fred collapsed in the seat across from George and me.

When we had all collected ourselves again I said to Angelina, "Want to help me change, and or me to give you some help with that hair?" Motioning to her head. "I would love some help, and I need to talk to you about..." She stopped speaking and motioned to George. Neither of the boys noticed. I gave her a look as we walked out of the room to the bathroom.

Once there we both whipped out our brushes and attacked our hair. After a moment Angelina spoke, "So... you and George an item now?"

"You and Fred an item?" I retorted with a smile. We only managed to look at each other for another second before we broke out laughing. "Sorry... I had to check." Angie said regaining control. "And yes, Fred asked me out officially 3 weeks ago."

"Yay! Now we can hang with out that terrible awkwardness."

"Yeah, but I don't think that is a word."

"Shut up." I said lightly hitting her on the shoulder. We talked and gabbed about the summer while I changed and Angie tried to make her hair behave. When we got back to the boys there was an odd stench in the air and a wicked glint in there eyes. We both instinctively stopped in the doorway, we knew the boys too well to enter the compartment completely. I was the first to speak, "Boys, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing." Replied Fred with fake shock at my accusation. "Oh, yeah right." Said Angie. "Honest." Cried George. I simply gave him a look.

Giving the room a quick scan, I could see nothing out of place or suspicious. So, with a sigh and a shrug I sat beside George. Angie followed suit, giving Fred a slight punch in the arm in the process. The boys exchanged a look and Fred turned to Angie saying, "So, Angie, what did you ladies talk about in that most sacred of all rooms?"

"Nothing." She said with a grin. Fred laughed and said, "I give up, and you win. Now come here." As if she had been waiting for those words she went to him and snuggled into his chest. I had already taken my position beside George. He was leaning against the side of the seat and I was resting against his chest, his hands were around my waist and our fingers intertwined. If anything of importance happened outside of our cubicle the rest of the trip none of us knew.


	2. Settling In

Singing With Life

J.K. Rowling owns all characters you are familiar with, the others are mine.

Ch. 2

When we stepped off the train at the station, the rush of people, Hagrid's booming voice, and the smell of pine surrounded me like a big brothers arms at a homecoming. I let our a sigh of relief and felt George's hand find mine. I smiled at him as he began to lead me to the carriages. Fred and Angie were following us, and as I looked around, I saw Oliver, Lee, Chow, and others waiting for carriages. I waved in their direction and managed to get Lees attention and she waved back. Lee gave a look that said, "So, you two official now?" I smiled, nodded, and shrugged my shoulders. She smiled, shook her head, and turned back to Oliver and Chow. I leaned up to George and whispered, "We've been spotted." He turned around, slipped his hand around my waist and said, "By who?"

"Lee." He said, "Mmm.." and started looking for her. "Stop that!" I said tickling him, "the carriage is here anyway." I started pushing him towards the carriage as I finished. He let me push him into the one directly in front of you, which also happened to have Fred and Angie settled already. Once we were seated, settled and on our way to the castle George spoke." I hope we have at least one class together."

"Me too." Said Angie. "I do too." I said, "Then, at least. I will have _one_ excuse for not paying attention tp Snape." We all chuckled. Fred started to say something, but stopped as we made a turn. That first look at Hogwarts gets me every time. It is the most breath taking sight I know. With the sun set backlighting the strong, proud castle, it is magical. I sighed and sank into the seat. "Welcome home." Said Angie. "Indeed." agreed Fred. I smiled and shook my head at them.

As we entered the Great Hall I saw my boys; Sam, Seth, David, and Peter. We had met in our first year and started our band Starlight and Cornfields the next year. I had been 12 along with Peter. Sam and Seth were 13 and David was 11. Now I knew these boys inside out, they were like brothers to me. They feel the same about me. I ran to Peter and got caught by Seth before I reached my target. Seth pulled me backwards into his broad chest and lifted me off of my feet. "Hey!" he bellowed in his deep bass voice. "Hey yourself!" I said still in the air and grinning like an idiot. "Now let me down!" And I started to struggle against his iron grip. He let me down and I turned to him beaming and gave him a real hug. I then faced the rest of the boys. Hugging each of them in turn a montage of questions and comments attacked me.

"How was your summer?"

"I wrote some great stuff this summer!"

"So, you and George finally together?"

"I met a fine girl at the beach!"

"Nice tan." This mess was met with my own barrage of questions. Eventually we wound down to a comprehendible roar and answers began to flow. "So," began Peter. "How was your summer? I see you finally got your man."

"Yeah, but your still in the valley of singles and lovin' it right?"

"Damn straight." Peter said with a broad grin his deep brown eyes echoing the joy in his smile.. At this Seth perked up. His bright green eyes glittering. "That reminds me, I met this _fine _girl at the beach, and I want to keep in touch, but don't know how to see her again. Any advice?"

"Well," I said glad that the had met someone that he liked enough to actually maintain contact with. "If she is near by, invite her to come to a band practice. Girls always like guys in a band." Adding a wink and nudge in the arm. He retaliated with a poke in the stomach. I flinched and was reminded of the fact that I had eaten nothing since last night. "I hat to be a party pooper, but I am starved! No breakfast or lunch. Heh." I gave a weak smile and shrug of my shoulders expecting a chastisement. Instead Sam cried, "Then lets feed you! All we need is you to pass out tonight at practice." He put his arm around my waist imitating catching my fall. His shoulder length black hair brushed my nose and made it itch. As I rubbed my nose, he took the opportunity to poke my stomach. "That reminds me, "He said as the professors filed into the Hall, "I talked Mogonigal into letting us play for a 'welcome back' house party." This news was met with cheers from all, a high five between Seth and Peter, a hug between me and David, and I kissed Sam on his cheek. "Onward to a victory meal!" Shouted David in his tenor voice, our Baby as we call him. "Shhh, Baby!" came the unanimous reply, although no one a foot from us could have heard him, everyone else in the Hall was having reunions with friends just like we had.

We all sat down, with grins the size of Texas, and started to catch up with everyone else. It is so hard to keep in touch with everyone over the summer. Especially the families that refuse to communicate any other way than owls. No matter how hard those little birds try they just can't quite make it over the ocean. We had so much to say, that instead of going up to the common room, we sat in the dining hall. All of us, the boys, Fred, George, Angie, Oliver, Lee, Chow, Amy (David's girlfriend), and Jessica (Sam's girlfriend) had wound up sprawled on the table , benches and floor. I was leaning against George, Sam and Jess were sitting on the table. David and Amy were still sitting at the table correctly, Peter was laying on top of the table, and everyone else was sprawled in the general vicinity. We were laughing at something Lee had just said when Prof. Mogonigal showed up. "Students, although I am glad you are so happy to see each other, but I think it is time you set a good example and continue this reunion in the common room." It was at this point that Oliver decided to actually try to look at the Professor. But as he turned his head he fell off balance and tumbled off his bench and landed on the floor with a loud _fwump_. We all started laughing heartily and Peter was laughing so hard what he rolled off the table with a crash. Any hope of moving any of us disappeared. We all wound up on the floor. Finally I composed myself enough to say, "But Professor, wont' we keep the younger kids up if we hang out upstairs?"

"Yes, Ms. Sims, I do believe you are correct. But do remember, this is the first night back and I am sure that plenty of other students have enjoyed themselves as much as you, and I doubt anyone will be sleeping lightly tonight." With that she gave one of her famous grins and walked out of the room. We all looked at each other, laughed another round, and clamored up to the common room. We stood in the common room for another 30 minutes before we finally went to bed.

Sorry this chapter is short. Please review I want to hear ideas, and commentary. Constructive cirtisism is allways accepted and actually hoped for. thanks for reading!


	3. First Steps

Singing With Life

J.K. Rowling owns all characters you are familiar with, the others are mine.

Chapter 3

"HANNAH !!!! GET UP!!"Breaking into my oblivion was a disembodied voice. Mumbling I rolled over to see who was so considerate. "Angie?" I said rubbing my eyes. "What are you yelling for? What time is it? Didn't I set my alarm last night?" Angie just smiled and shook her head at me. "It is 7:30, yes you did set your alarm, but you slept through it, again." I gave a sheepish smile. I had a habit of that. "Anyway, you have to see this, come on!" She said pulling me out of bed. I let her pull and she led me out to the common room.

For a moment I was confused, then I saw it. I t was a big, black, hairy dog that definately didn't belong on a couch. "Wha..." Was all I could manage as the fog of a rushed awaking still clung to me. The dog heard me and turned. His black eyes, glowing form the fire, gave me the impression of intelligence. Before I could say anything else Ron, Fred and George's little brother, and his friends Harry appeared. "Sirius we have to go. Come up to my room." Harry spoke as if he expected the dog to understand, and it looked like it did. When they had left I turned to Angie. "Is that what you wanted me to see?"

"No," She said, obviously surprised. "I wanted to show you this." She walked over to a table and picked up a letter. It looked rather official, and as I turned it over I saw the return address and dropped the letter. "Oh my, ... did I read that correctly?"

"Yes you did." Said Angie bouncing with energy. I could hardly contain my energy. "I can't believe that they finally wrote us back! Oh, I want to open this so bad! But we got to wait for the boys to wake up. It would not be fare to open this without them."

As I said this Peter came down the stairs to the boys side. He was very cute in his silk pool ball boxers and white T-Shirt with bed head. He looked shocked to see us in the room, but then I realized that we all were in our pajamas; Angie was wearing a tank top and pants, and I was wearing a new night gown I had bought ( one of those 1940s style numbers, silk with the piece in the front). He stopped at the base of the stairs and said, "What are you doing up so early?" All I could do was run over to him and thrust the letter in his face. He leaned back his head, grabbed the letter and moved it so he could read it. It took a total of two seconds for him to realize what it was. His joy and nerves were evident. "Are you seriously telling me they took enough time to respond to us? They only respond to people if they think anything of 'em."

"I know!" I said grabbing his upper arm and squeezing. "I can hardly wait for everybody to wake up."

"Well, Sam and Seth are on there way down, we were gonna grab so early breakfast and then work on some music. They'll be down in a second."

"What about David?"

"Oh, uh, I don't think he will be up anytime soon." This he said with a slight chuckle and a glance the ceiling. "He and Amy were 'talking' in the room last night. Thank God he learned that muting spell. None of us would have gotten any sleep!"

"Ewww!!!" I cried, hitting him on the arm lightly. "I don't wanna know that kind of stuff! Well go wake his ass, I want to see what they wrote us!"

"Ok, Ok! I am on my way Mistress!" With this he left me and went to retrieve the rest of those "who were concerned". About ten minutes latter we were all huddled at the table around the letter. None of us had been able to screw up enough courage to actually open it yet. Finally David said, "I think you should open it, Hannah, after all it _was_ your idea to send in our tape."

"Oh, you don't get to blame this on me!" I said knowing that if they didn't like us it would be my fault.

"I am doing nothing of the kind. I just can't wait anymore and don't want to open it!"

"Fine!" I sighed, as ready read the letter as the rest of the boys. "Here goes nothing!" And with a flourish I broke the seal on the letter and read:

_To Whom it May Concern:_

_Congratulations, your demo tape has been accepted by Magical Music Producers, and we want you to come into the office to play for an audition. This will be a closed set audition, meaning only those who are part of the band or ABSOLUTELY necessary to your successful performance are allowed into the audition area. Enclosed are your building passes, these will get you everywhere you will need to go._

_Your audition is set for October, 18 at 6:00 in the evening. If there is a conflict with this date, please send a letter by owl to the address on the envelope. You will have 30 minutes. Do NOT go over. This is just an audition to help with ironing out some details, all final decisions will be made at a later date. Be ready to meet with the director of MMP after the audition, this requires formal dress. Although formal dress is not required for the audition, it is highly suggested that you be ready to present yourselves to the director at the proper time._

_Have a good day, and hope to see you on October 18. DO NOT BE LATE, YOU WILL BE EXPECTED TO FILL THE ENTIRE 30 MINUTES._

_Sincerely,_

Amanda Shelby

_Amanda Shelby_

_Assistant Director of Auditions _

"OK, so where do we go from here?" Seth asked fingering his shirt. We all looked at each other. I was starting to think about the song list, and costuming for the gig. I could tell Sam was doing the same thing. Peter and Dave were so shocked at our opportunity they were hitting each other absentmindedly. "We go to rehearsal and start working on our audition pieces. Peter, Seth, we need you two to pick up on Sunday Mornings and Bright Eyes. Dave, do you still have those lyrics for that song we were righting at the end of last year? Hannah, time to start warming up that voice of yours. Lady and Gents, we have a chance!" In amazement and joy I looked at Sam, he had always taken control. I smiled at him and went up to my room to get dressed for class, half days the first week.

Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Audition

J.K. Rowling owns all characters you are familiar with, the others are mine.

Chapter 4

The next few days were a rush of classes and rehearsals and planning sessions. I finally decided that we should play in our normal clothes, just like we do at all our gigs and jams to put all of us at ease. We decided that our song list would consist of Sunday Mornings, Bright Eyes, Hope for Tomorrow, Songs for a Broken Heart, Name of Song, Don't Blame Me, Bring in the Fire, Candles and Violins, Spaghetti and Meatballs, and Love at Midnight. All of these songs were original, and we had been working on them for years.

Anyway the 18 finally arrived and I was more nervous than I had been in my life. I mean, I had been preforming since I was 5 years old, but it felt like my first time. While we were driving over to the offices, we drove because we had to bring our own gear, I couldn't sit still. Sam was driving, I rode shot gun while Seth, David and Peter fought over the back seats. I kept fidgeting and changing the radio stations, not able to settle on one. Eventually Sam reached over and grabbed my hand saying, "Hannah, you'll be fine. Just stop thinking about it so much, you're a great singer. And pick a station!" he added the last part louder right after I had changed from him favorite band to some country station. "Ok!" I cried admitting my defeat and changing the station back to the one it was just on.

Then we arrived at the offices of Magical Music Producers, they were daunting for five high school kids, our parents didn't come because we represented ourselves. Although George, Fred, Lee, and Oliver came to help us move our stuff and set up, I guess they were our roadies. We filed up to the front desk with all our gear in tow. Sam and I went up to the receptionist to ask directions. Sam produced a copy of the letter we had received as he asked, "Can you help us? See, we have an audition here today and we aren't exactly sure where to go." The lady looked at us and reached out for the letter. Sam gave it to her and she read it over.

"You need to go up to the fifth floor, there will be another receptionist there. She will tell you again, but what you need to do is go to the audition room next to Ms. Shelby's office. Then one, and only one,"She said glaring at me, "of you should go and tell her that you are ready to audition. Have a nice day." With that she returned our letter and went back to her computer, but I was not finished with her. This was my band, my idea. Anyway we still didn't know where the elevators were and I need to ask her where the restrooms were.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, could you tell me where the elevator is?"

"They are over by the fountain, child." I could feel the resentment shooting out at me from her mouth like daggers. Some how I had offended this woman beyond repair by simply existing. _Well, you can't please everyone._ I told myself and led the band to the elevator. The ride up was strange. We were all nervous and so the amount of banter between the boys was down. They made feeble attempts to tease each other or make jokes, but no one could really find it in them to laugh. By the time we had reached the fifth floor we were all ready to start setting up, it would give us something to do to take our minds off of the situation.

As we came out the receptionist and the four or five people in the room looked up at us. Some smiled with a knowing nod and went back to there business. One guy gave us what I think he thought was a reassuring smile, but it just looked like a grimace. This receptionist was more receiving than the other one. I spoke this time. "Excuse, Ma'am, but we were told that we needed to set up in the audition room next to Ms. Shelby's office. But we don't really know where we are..." I trailed off and handed her the letter. She took it and read it slowly, maybe even a few times. Finally she said, "Oh, so you are Starlight and Cornfields! I heard your tape, I really liked it! Especially that one song, what was it? Oh, yes, Songs for a Broken Heart. That is a great song. Which one of you wrote that?" David shyly rose his hand and Peter punched him in the arm saying, "He dude, there's one good thing that came from that night!" We all laughed quietly as David said, "Shut up Peter, your just jealous!"

"You kids follow me, I'll show you where you need to go. Don't mind Stacy, that's the girl down stairs, she's in a foul mood today. Oh,, but you don't want to know about that. I bet you are tired from carrying all that equipment! Well here we are!" We had arrived at two glass doors that were ribbed so you couldn't see through them, and were (hopefully) sound proof. She opened a door and a beautiful rehearsal room came into view. It was dark wood walls with beautiful marble floors. There was a beautiful carpet in the middle of the room and the lady said, "You may set up here. I will go tell Ms. Shelby you are here."

"Thank you, the lady down stairs said that we would have to tell her ourselves. Thank you for all you have done. Just one question, where do we plug in?" I asked holding up a plug and a small smile on my face. With a laugh she pointed to a corner and said, "Over there, now get started!" and with that she left. I turned to the boys and said, "Well, you heard the lady, lets get to it!" And we began to set up. No one really touched Seth's drums he has moving them down to an art and any outside help only hindered him. Sam and I began hooking up amps and microphones. With in 20 minutes everything was connected and we were doing a sound check. The rooms acoustics were wonderful!

By the time Ms. Shelby arrived everyone, including me, had relaxed and we were laughing and joking like normal. Seth was sitting behind his drums, I was sitting on an amp, Sam was playing random notes on his guitar, Peter and David were half-heartedly arguing over whose guitar was a cooler color (or something along those lines). George and Fred were causing ruckus over in a corner and me and Oliver were discussing potions class. Suddenly into this din of a band preparing to preform came a soft but controlling voice. "Gentlemen and Lady, I hope you are ready to show us your best. We don't have much time left." I turned to see where the voice had come from and there was a very attractive lady. She was about 5'8" with long fire red hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in an impeccably tailored pinstriped women's suit. The skirt fell to her knee and she wore sensible black shoes on her feet. She was everything you would expect from a high ranking executive. Sam was the first to speak, "Yes Ma'am we are ready when you are."

"Well, then just let me pull up a chair and get my papers in order and then you can begin. Now I am assuming the blonde on the amp is Hannah?" I nodded and said, "Yes Ma'am that's me" With my best movie star smile. "As for the rest of you boys I will need some introductions. There sem to be quite a few more of you then in the band roster." With that each of the boys introduced themselves.

"I'm Sam, I play the Bass."

"I'm Seth, and I play drums." We all laughed from the redundancy of the statement as he was still sitting at his drums.

"I'm Oliver, and I am a roadie today and here for moral support."

"I'm Hannah, lead vocals."

"I'm Peter, I play guitar and back-up vocals."

"I'm David, I play lead guitar."

"I'm Fred, roadie and moral support Ma'am."

"I'm George, roadie and moral support."

"Well it is very nice to meet you all, but if the roadies, as you have so named yourselves, would come and sit beside me, we shall get started." With that me and my boys got ready to do our thing.

I was still kinda nervous so I turned and faced Sam. He made a face at me at David hit the first chord of our opening song Sunday Mornings. Soon though I was swept up in the music. I forgot about the audition, classes, even George. All I could think about was the beat and my boys. We were many working like a single unit. I know it sounds cliche and phony, but it is true. When we get in our groove we all get on the same level. We don't have to speak we just need eye contact. And I tell you, we were on that afternoon! By the time we were singing Don't Blame Me, I couldn't have told you why I was nervous in the car. After we finished I heard everyone clapping and even heard George give a cry. I laughed and we took a bow. I then went over and sat on George's lap as the rest of the band collapsed around the table in a post show chill session. "Well, that was quite impressive and exactly at 30 minutes, very good. I will give you ten minutes to clean up and change and then I will take you to meet the president of our department. See you in ten." and before we could say anything she left the room.


	5. The Audition part 2

Chapter 5

We all looked at each other speechless and finally Fred yelled at us, "Well, get dressed!" We all laughed at him and dug into our bags to change into our formal clothes for the meeting. I pulled out a grey pin-striped pencil skirt, a pink button up collar shirt, and a grey pin-striped blazer. I put on white fish-nets and a pair of black pumps. I put my hair up in a bun and put on natural makeup that accented my features and brought out my blue eyes. I looked in the mirror and smiled. My golden hair was shining and smooth, I put on dangling crystal earrings and left the bath room. The rest of the boys were in varying stages of dress up. Sam was in full business attire like my self. He looked really good in his black pinstripe suit with white shirt underneath. David was wearing jeans with dress shoes, a button up white shirt and a black jacket. Seth wore black slacks with a dress shirt and no jacket. Peter was wearing black slacks, a red button up shirt, a sliver tie, sneakers and his jean jacket. "Peter, that jacket is attached to you, I swear!" Cried Sam from the other side of the room; Peter laughed and adjusted his jacket.

I walked over to George and he put his arm around my waist and said, "You look very professional, ready to get your contract in order." I smiled and he leaned in a whispered in my ear, "You should dress like this more often, you've no idea what it does to me." I laughed out loud and kissed him lightly on the lips. I then said, "There'll be plenty of time for that later." Then I went to talk to the band.

"Hey Hannah, you got to help us end this debate. Who is the better band, The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?" Seth asked me, and Peter was with him. They are always debating on things.

"Well that is really hard. They do such different types of music and appeal to different crowds. But my personal preference is the Beatles. But you know me, I like the older stuff."

"Ha!" Peter cried, "I told you! The Beatles are so much better than the Stones. The Beatles single handedly created the genre of rock-and-roll."

"Hey, they're good, but I'm not sure I would say that." Peter was about to start arguing with me about this comment when the door opened. Standing in the door was the secretary from the 5th floor. She told us that Ms. Shelby was ready for us, and if we would just follow her we would start the discussion of the details.

Ms. Shelby's office was impressive. It was large, but not too large. She had a smart desk that was obviously used and loved, but was very neat. She was sitting behind her desk working on her computer. As soon as the door closed she looked up at us. "Welcome, please have a seat." There were not enough seats for all of us, so I stood while David, Peter, Seth and Sam took there seats. I was ready to stand throughout the entire meeting but Sam saw what I was doing and said, "Oh no you don't, you don't get to be the martyr, come here." And he motioned to his lap. I smiled and accepted. When we were all finally settled Ms. Shelby began to speak.

"You are truly a fantastic group it is obvious that you have been playing together for a while. How long exactly have you been playing together?"

"About 6 years Ma'am." Replied David.

"Well it really shows. Your key changes and transitions were smooth and seemed to have been well worn. So about your music; what genre would you put yourselves in?" We all looked at each other at this question. We had never really thought about what genre we were.

"Well, to be honest Ma'am," I began, "we have never really thought about that. I guess we would be in either, the Rock/ Pop or Soft Rock/ Classic Rock genre. But more towards the Rock/Pop genre. Do y'all agree?" The boys looked at me dying to make fun of my use of 'y'all' but they nodded and bit their lips. _Thank God for small favors._ I thought. That could have been ten minutes of mindless banter.

Ms. Shelby nodded and made a note in her book and then said, "I was thinking the same thing. Now about your contract; how much school do you have left? Sam, you're the oldest right, 18? And Hannah and Peter you are the next oldest, 17 I believe? And then David is 16?"

"Yes Ma'am that is correct, but you forgot Seth, he too is 18." Said David.

"Oh, my, I am so sorry Seth. Your age was not on my list. Please forgive me."

"Don't think of it Ms. Shelby. You didn't tell me your age either so were even." I couldn't help myself, I laughed at that as did the rest of the boys. Seth just shrugged his shoulders and went back to drumming a beat on the arms of his chair. We just laughed harder. Soon Ms. Shelby joined us and we laughed for a good while. After that we were all comfortable and the rest of the time spent in her office was more intimate. By the time we left we were joking with her like we would with each other and she had some pretty good comebacks. As we left her office she said, "Granted today we did most of the grunt work, but I do have to send it upstairs to be approved and then you will have to come back and iron out the details, but that won't be for another few weeks so don't worry yet Sam. I will contact you by owl when it is time. Thank you so much for coming, I am really looking forward to working with you. Say good by to your friends for me. I would show you out, but I am swamped with work."

We all nodded and told her we would. When we came back to the audition room George, Fred, Oliver and Lee (who had apparated back for a class she had forgotten about) had packed up all of our gear and were playing a card game. They all stopped and looked as us as we entered. Oliver was the fist to speak, "Well?" the boys and I looked at each other and in unison screamed, "We got a contract!!" And beaming I ran into George's arms and gave him a huge hug and kiss. The kiss got some cat calls from the boys but I didn't care. None of us could stop smiling as we carried everything back down stairs to the car. I even waved good bye to the mean receptionist.


	6. Complications

As usual, I don't own any of the familier characters(Fred, George, Oliver, Snape, Dumbledor, Ron, Harry etc.) The rest are my own. If you are interetested in using them please contact me. Please read and review!

Chapter 6

When I woke up that morning I could not stop smiling, even when I found my class schedule on my bed-side table next to my wand. By the time I got down to breakfast around 7:40, and I was a little late, we always eat breakfast around 7:30 because most of us have class at 8:00, Sam and Jess were no where to be found. Smiling as I sat down I said, "Hey, anyone seen Sam or Jess?" Amy smiled into her food as Seth avoided my eyes while Peter said, "Unless they've moved they are still asleep in Sam's bed. They…um… celebrated last night."

"Bet _that _was a quick party." Mumbled Seth under his breath, but just loud enough for me to hear. Making a sound of disbelief, I threw a piece of toast at him and then proceeded to eat my breakfast. At 7:55 I excused my self and ran down to the dungeon for my first of four potions classes this semester. While I ran I asked myself why I put myself through the pain of Snape as much as I do. Then I remembered the first time I could tell him a potion from memory and got it perfect. It was such an amazing feeling to put the ingredients together and have it turn out correctly. With that memory still fresh in my mind I ran in to door and sat down.

I arrived with perfect timing too, because as soon as I had my paper and quills out Snape came storming into the room, cloaks billowing and hair flying as usual. "Today class" he drawled, "we will be studying the use of the memory draught. Now I know all of you did your summer reading, considering you are all 7th years, and can anyone tell me the amount of monk's baine used?" Luckily I had had time to do my reading while we were driving to Miami this summer. So, up shot my hand along with around 7 other people in the class. Snape wasn't surprised and he shouldn't have been; every one in the class was in it because they wanted to be potions masters for life. Looking smugly around the room he landed on me and said, "Ms. Sims, would you like to tell us the answer?"

Nodding I lowered my hand and said, "5 grams for every 30 grams of wolf baine."

"Correct." He said biting the word off. "And would anyone like to explain why this ratio is so high?" Every hand in the room shot up, that was something we had covered before summer break. But before he could pick someone to answer Dumbledore came in and said in is softly rasping voice, "May I be so rude as to give you another student in this class Severus?"

We all looked to Snape. Because he was never one to put up with interruptions, nor did he appreciate new students; no matter what time of the year. With a slight tightening of his jaw, that no first year could have seen, he asked calmly, "And who might this new student be, Headmaster?"

"Sam Baker." With his name called Sam came into view. Everyone was surprised by this addition. He had been studying divination for as long as anyone could remember. Even Snape seemed surprised. He shifted his weight and then told Sam to find a seat. As soon as he had, Snape went back to class. When I came up for air at lunch I pulled Sam aside and said, "Sam, what are you doing? How did you get into this class? This is an upper level potions class. You haven't had one since third year. What's with this? I thought you wanted to be a divination teacher."

He smiled at me and laughed lightly then said, "Well I needed another elective, and since this class is one I spoke to Dumbledore and he said I could join. Plus I figured I would have a good tutor to get me up to par." I laughed and told him that it would take a lot of work to do well in this class. We had stopped learning the why of potions two years ago, now we were all polishing our skills at making them.

At lunch I sat with Sam, George, Fred, Angie and Lee. Everyone else seemed to know that Sam had been planning to join potions. Later that afternoon, in my third potions class of the day, Snape asked us to leave early when he got an owl. "But Professor, we have wolf bane boiling. We can't leave that." Cried a new transfer student.

"I will watch the wolf bane. Now leave, all of you, and come back in forty minutes!" With that he swept back into his office, and we began to pack up.

"What are we supposed to do for forty minutes?" I asked Sharon, my lab partner.

"I'm not sure, my boyfriend is in class." We both laughed and went our separate ways.

Wandering the halls I suddenly bumped into Sam. "Sam, what are you doing in the halls right now?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I am coming back from the bathroom. What's your excuse?"

"We were let out for a forty minute break. Snape got some owl and kicked us all out, with wolf bane boiling and everything! I wonder what was in that note."

"I don't know, but…" what ever Sam was going to say was forgotten because Mrs. Norris came around the corner and Sam pushed me into a small nook and followed immediately behind me. He put his finger to his lips and looked around the corner. In doing this he pressed his body against mine. Suddenly all I could think of was how good it felt to be so close to him and how good he smelled. "Stop it Hannah, you have a boyfriend. One you really like and who likes you back. Sam is like a brother to you. You are not attracted to him. You are not attracted to him. You are not attracted to him." He leaned up and looked into my eyes and said, "I think we're safe." I simply nodded trying hard not to fall for my best friend. And banking on the fact that since we were safe we would get out of this cranny soon; I told my self I could pull it off. But Sam didn't move, he stayed annoying close and finally I said, "What are you doing?"

He just looked at me and then, he kissed me. I was startled at first, but then I fell into him. My knees had turned to pudding, I couldn't get a decent breath, and my head was reeling. All I could think of was how good he tasted, and that I wanted more. I forgot about George, the band, the consequences, even where I was. When we pulled apart my arms were around his neck and his were around my waist, tightly around my waist. "Wow," I said, "where did that come from?"

"Years of repressed attraction." He whispered while rubbing noses with me.

"But Sam, what about Jess, you two have been dating for almost two years. You're telling me that you have liked me that entire time. And what about George, I do like him, and we have just started dating and…" At that point Sam silenced me with another kiss. This one lasted longer, and in it I could taste his desire and feel his honesty, and I know he felt mine. Although I had just come to terms with my feelings for him they were there, real emotions that were not going to go away, unfortunately.

"You know something," He said pulling out of the kiss and smiling, "I've never felt this way with any other girl I've ever kissed. It's strange, exciting and scary at the same time. All my senses are heightened while I feel like I am in fog and I can't seem to think straight."

"Garr I feel the same. Now what are we going to do with a class together, contract negotiations, and possible tours?"

"I don't know, but I think your forty minutes are up, and I need a cold shower." We both laughed and I left first. On the way back down to the potions room I thought about what had just happened. True I did like Sam; he was my best friend and confidant. He knew things about me that even my closest girlfriends didn't, and I knew things about him that even Jess didn't. But to call him my own, that would be different. Thinking about it gave me a feeling I couldn't quite place. After I had finished with my last potions class for the day I headed back to the common room.

"Hey!" I turned to find George running up towards me. I stopped and smiled at him and called back to him, "Hay is for horses. How was your day?"

"It was ok; I heard you got let out during potions, what was that about?"

"I don't really know, he got an owl and then told us to leave. And we had Wolf Bane boiling! It was the strangest thing ever."

"Yeah, well you know what would be stranger?"

"What?"

"Going to that special room where we can hide for awhile."

"Oh, George you read my mind." With the he grabbed my hand and we went to the room that became whatever you needed it to be. For us it was a sound proof room with pillows and couches everywhere. He smiled at me and pulled me in close and kissed me, good and hard with no intention of stopping with oral. He slowly worked his way down my chest and pulled off my school robes to expose my tank top and shorts I always wear beneath them.

He then stood back up and took my tank top off; as he did this I took off his robes and t-shirt. He continued to kiss, and he began to rub my breasts, nice and slow. A quiet moan escaped my lips and he gave me an evil grin, and led me to a large pile of pillows. We fell together into them, and soon we were out of our clothes, and a tangle of limbs and hair. At one point he stopped and looked at me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, playing with his hair

"Even the best have to stop every now and then. Besides, I wanted to look at the woman I'm pleasuring. And, I don't have a condom." He looked so sad. I laughed and said, "I learned along time ago to always carry some on me. If you can find my shorts I have one in the back pocket."

When he brought them back he made a face as to what kind it was, and I couldn't resist teasing him. "What's wrong, Fred likes those." He looked up at me fightin' mad, but then he saw my humor and he attacked me and tickled me. We were soon kissing again, and by the time we got up to the common room it was dinner time and everyone was walking down. So I ran up to my room, dropped off my books, changed underwear and went back to the common room. "Ah, our Prima Donna has arrived at last. Can we go now, I'm starving." Peter was standing near the door and poking fun at me. I laughed at him and punched him in the arm.

"Yes you may, I'm hungry too." I said the last part looking at George and he gave me a wink. We headed down to the dining room, laughing and talking, but suddenly Oliver came running up the stairs crying, "Fred, George come quick! It's Ginny!" We all looked at each other worriedly and rand after Oliver towards the dungeons.

Having some difficulty with the direction the story has taken. Open to suggestions and reviews are wanted. Thanks for all comments!


End file.
